High School
by DancingCrimson
Summary: Fairy Tail High School oneshots, drabbles, etc! Chapters titled by pairing and title; pairings include Jerza, NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Miraxus, RoWen, Lories, Zervis, and more! Accepting (read: pleading for) prompts!
1. Laser Tag- JERZA

**Chapter 1: Laser Tag (JERZA)**

"you're going _down_ , Fernandes" a girl with long scarlet hair growled, her brown eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I wouldn't bet on it, Scarlet" a boy with aquamarine hair shot back, his green-gold eyes meeting hers. A red tattoo ran down his face over his right eye, giving him a striking appearance.

"Calm down, both of you" a blonde girl with brown doe eyes said nervously.

"c'mon, Luce" a pink haired boy cackled. "let them get FIRED UP"

"Shut up, Natsu" grumbled a boy with black hair, his eyes turning down on the corners, giving him a puppy-eyed look.

"You got something you wanna say to me, stripper?" Natsu swung around and glared.

"Juvia will protect you, Gray-sama!" a woman with lighter blue hair declared, reaching for her boyfriend.

"Nah, I got this, Juvia" Gray stripped his shirt off, probably without knowing it.

"Oooooh, is it about to go down between flamebrain and stripper?" a man with long, shaggy black hair and piercings cackled, baring a feral grin.

"Gajeel!" a petite bluenette scolded. "you're not supposed to encourage them!"

"whatever, pipsqueak" Gajeel ignored her.

"my name is Levy" she growled at him.

"GUYS!" Lucy yelled. "the game is about to start!"

The group of teens had gathered after school for a game of laser tag- girls VS boys. Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and Levy against Jellal, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray. They were a couple members short, compared to the usual amount used for laser tag, but they didn't care.

Erza Scarlet, student council president, was glaring at her nemesis and childhood friend, Jellal Fernandes. They argued all the time, but it was clear to everyone else that they liked each other; the sexual tension was thick enough to give everyone a headache. They were constantly trying to outdo each other, and when Jellal hinted that the boys were better at laser tag than the girls, the game was _on._

Erza glared at Jellal -who was maintaining a slightly amused smile- as they split up into their two teams and went to different entrances.

as the timer went off, both teams surged in.

"Juvia, no matter what Gray says, do _not_ let the boys shoot you" Erza reminded Juvia, who nodded solemnly. "Levy, remember to use your small size to your advantage. Lucy, stay in a corner or something, you're better when something has got your back"

with that, they split up.

Erza wove stealthily through the maze of hedges, poles, and occasionally mirrors. She triumphantly shot Natsu- who promptly started cursing- and went on to get Gray twice. It was then that she turned a corner and found Jellal. They simultaneously raised their guns and shot each other at the same time. Both their vests beeped and went dim, and both cursed at the same time.

A wry smile touched Jellal's mouth. "not looking very cheerful over there"

"I hate you" she grumbled back at him.

He raised an eyebrow, taking a few steps in her direction. "now, that's a little harsh."

"deal with it" she shot back, warily watching him approach.

"you don't hate me" he murmured, now directly in front of her.

Erza had to tilt her head back to meet his gaze, which she wasn't very happy about. "you sure about that?" She edged a few steps back to put some distance between them. That backfired when she felt her back hit the wall. She mentally cursed, seeing his eyes spark as he realized she was trapped.

He moved in close, and rested an arm on either side of her head. "if you hated me, you wouldn't be blushing right now"

Her face flamed even more. "Jellal Fernandes, I hate you so much I-"

"if you hated me, you wouldn't let me kiss you."

"wha- _kiss me?_ I would _never_ -"

His head dipped and he pressed his lips against hers. She froze. Of course, she'd been kissed before, but never like _this._ His lips moved firmly against hers, his tongue brushing across the seam of her lips. She found herself opening her mouth to him, tilting her head for better access, a breathy moan escaping her lips. He deepened the kiss, and Erza felt like she couldn't breathe. All she could sense, feel, was the hot male pressing her against the wall, one hand in her hair, his body against hers. When he pulled away, they were both breathless.

She stared at him in shock, her brown eyes wide. He seemed a little surprised himself, but recovered quickly, a smirk touching his lips.

There was a _beep,_ and Erza stared down in shock at the gun pressed against her jacket, which went dim.

"while I _do_ think you're the hottest thing on planet earth, I also refuse to lose this game" He said conversationally, backing up while she gawked at him. He called over his shoulder, turning around to leave, "by the way, when this is over, I'm going to kiss you again."

"JELLAL FERNANDES" Erza screamed, finally finding her voice. "I HATE YOU!"

Jellal smiled to himself as he wandered down the maze.

On Monday, they showed up hand in hand.

* * *

well not quite sure where I was going with this

It'll probably just be a series of highschool oneshots, same characters and setting and stuff, but... random mini stories xD

I know this one was awkward, and kind of ended weirdly. sorry :( I'LL GET BETTER I SWEAR.

give me prompts in the reviews ! it doesn't matter how ridiculous they are xD

Accept prompts for the following pairings:

Jerza

NaLu

GaLe

Gruvia

Miraxus

Loke X Aries

Romeo X Wendy (middle school)

Mavis X Zeref (teachers)

-Dancing Crimson


	2. Swimming- GRUVIA

**Chapter 2: Swimming (Gruvia)**

 **In response to Julius Night's suggestion!**

* * *

"Juvia" The counselor sighed. "This is not an acceptable response for this question." Her manicured fingernail tapped a part of the paper where the following was written:

 _Question 5: Where would you like to go to college?_

 _Juvia will go wherever Gray-sama goes!_

"But Juvia only wrote her honest answer" Juvia argued, her blue eyes wide and earnest. "Juvia and Gray-sama will go to college together and have classes together and go to parties together and-"

"Juvia" The counselor interrupted, looking resigned. "If this is your real answer, then find out where Mr. Fullbuster is going to college so you can have an actual name to put down. Okay?"

Juvia nodded enthusiastically, but then wilted. "But last time Juvia asked Gray-sama where he wanted to go to college, he wouldn't tell her!"

"but you need _some_ college written down on your questionnaire. So I suggest you ask him again. I'll see you tomorrow, Juvia. Hurry along to second period."

Juvia grabbed her qustionnaire and left without another word, her mind focused solely on finding Gray.

 _Gray-sama has gym this period, last time Juvia tried to go there the coach got angry and made a fuss. Juvia will have to wait for third period, when Juvia and Gray-sama have math together._

When said period finally arrived, Juvia all but ran into the math classroom, straight towards where Gray sat, talking to Lucy.

"...so I might change my mind and go to Westson university, you know?" The blonde was saying. "Because it's closer to home."

"But you'll be able to achieve your dream if you go to Leiwon University!" Gray argued. "the english program is much better there! Westson is closer, yeah, but it's not any accomplishment to graduate from there."

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia flew up to throw her arms around Gray. "I haven't seen you since today morning! I missed you!"

She turned to give Lucy the evil eye, and the girl put her arms up in surrender, looking more amused than exasperated.

"get off, Juvia" Gray mumbled, looking away.

Undeterred, Juvia continued her mission. "Where is Gray-sama going to college?"

"Kishan University" Lucy said, at the same time Gray said "You don't need to know"

Gray whipped around to glare at Lucy, who winced.

Juvia couldn't move; her heart seemed to stop. "Gray-sama told Love Rival, but not me?"

Gray wouldn't look at her. Lucy looked awkward, clearly regretting saying something she wasn't supposed to say.

A cold wave seemed to wash over Juvia, dousing her happiness and excitement.

 _Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia anymore._

"Juvia?" Lucy asked tentatively.

Feeling cold, and terribly lifeless, Juvia spun and fled the classroom.

"Juvia!" She heard Gray yell, but she didn't stop until she reached the girl's locker room.

"Juvia?" Aquarius-Sensei, the swimming coach, asked, startled. "Are you okay?"

"Juvia needs to use the pool" Juvia said monotonously, already unbuttoning her blouse.

"o-okay" Aquarius recovered quickly. "no one is using it until next period"

"Thank you, Aquarius-sensei" Juvia looked Aquarius in the eye. "Juvia appreciates your understanding"

The teacher's eyes softened. "Anytime, Juvia"

Within minutes Juvia was diving into the cold water, the kiss of the cool liquid an immense relief. She went limp, floating in the embrace of her sanctuary. There were no sounds this deep in the pool. The cool water was quickly turning warm, and it felt so comforting, Juvia felt like she was part of the pool itself.

 _Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia anymore._

Juvia kicked off the wall hard, flowing seamlessly into butterfly stroke, slicing through the water. She wasn't the state champion for nothing, and Aquarius told her she had a good chance at winning the national championship too. But Juvia thought it was too troublesome.

As she surfaced, she felt freezing cold water droplets hit her face and shoulders. It was raining.

Instead of fleeing the pool as most did, Juvia smiled and fell back into the water. This was heaven. Floating in the bliss of warm water, brief kisses of the cold rain stinging her body.

"Juvia!" She heard a hoarse shout.

 _It sounds like Gray-sama..._

"JUVIA!" It was louder now.

Her eyes shot open, and she shifted so she was upright in the pool, treading water.

Gray stood at the edge of the pool, the rain soaking his white shirt, making it stick to his broad shoulders and chest.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, not quite understanding.

"You're going to freeze to death" Gray crouched down,eyes soft, and held out his hand. "come here"

Juvia hesitated. "Why is Gray-sama here?"

Gray avoided her gaze. "I came to you"

Her initial reaction was delight, but those emotions were pushed over by dark suspicion and weariness.

Gray saw it in her eyes, and a pained look crossed his features. "Juvia, just- just come out of the pool. Then I'll explain"

"Explain what, Gray-sama?"

Gray looked away again. "the-the stuff about college and..."

Juvia moved closer, her chin brushing the surface of the water. "and what, Gray-sama?"

"just come out, Juvia, before we both catch colds." Gray held out his hand."and then we'll talk"

Juvia frowned. "Gray-sama wants to talk to Juvia?"

"of course" Gray mumbled, and thrust his hand out again.

Juvia reached out, and their fingers brushed, but then she hesitated. "Juvia should get out on her own, Juvia is heavy so-"

With a sound of impatience, Gray grabbed her wrist and pulled, and Juvia yelped. Gray's other arm wrapped around her waist as he smoothly picked her up and then slid his hand down to behind her knees, carrying her away bridal-style away from the pool edge.

"Jesus, Juvia" He groaned, and Juvia instantly started trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Sorry Juvia is so heavy- Gray-sama-"

"Not that" he said dismissively. "you barely weigh anything. I was talking about how cold you are." His arms tightened, and Juvia wondered if she'd died and gone to heaven.

Gray walked into the men's locker rooms, and Juvia squeaked her protest.

"it's fine, no one is in here" He said dismissively, finally setting her down on a bench. Juvia stared at him as he opened his locker- Juvia mentally recorded his locker number and code- and pulled out a towel. He wrapped it over her shoulders, not looking at her directly. Then he pulled out a pair of clean T shirts and tossed her one.

Juvia's eyes went wide. "Is this Gray-sama's shirt?!"

"yeah" Gray glanced at her. "is that okay?"

Juvia nodded mutely, staring as Gray stripped off his shirt and pulled on the dry one. _Gray-sama's abs! Oh my- Gray-sama has a six pack._ He caught her staring, and frowned.

"why aren't you drying off?" he sat in front of her, grabbed the towel, and started drying off her shoulders and and arms. He went beet red as he took in her swimsuit-clad body, which accented her chest, waist, and hips. Instantly looking away, he blindly grabbed his other dry shirt and all but yanked it over her head.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia tilted her head, her eyes huge on her pale face, looking startled. "Is Gray-sama okay?"

"here" Gray muttered, gently placing the towel on her wet hair. "I... I don't really know how to dry women's hair, so..."

Juvia blinked. "it's okay, Gray-sama. Juvia often walks around with wet hair."

Gray didn't reply, distracted by her pale, smooth legs. Juvia had a swimmer's body; streamlined, sleek, and thin. But she was also distinctly feminine; soft, curvy, and beautiful. Once a boy had said Juvia was too pale, and blank-faced. Too plain to be pretty. Gray- after he'd punched the punk in the face- had pondered this, and he definitely disagreed. Juvia's large, expressive eyes brought her entire face to life, showing her emotions clear as day. Her skin was smooth and pale as ivory, and his fingers always itched to run across the soft surface. Juvia was beautiful- a subtle, hidden beauty that was hard to see at first glance. But Gray found her hidden attractiveness irresistible.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia reached out to touch his forehead. "Is Gray-sama getting sick? A fever?"

"No" Gray sighed, and slumped against the lockers. He decided to cut right to the chase, in his typical blunt way. "Sorry for not telling you about the college stuff."

Juvia's outstretched hand dropped to her lap. Her emotions faded into a blank expression. "It is okay."

"No, it's not" Gray said, frustrated. "The way you misinterpreted it isn't okay, Juvia"

Juvia's expression didn't change. She just watched Gray carefully, her dark blue eyes fixed on him with a patient intensity that made him nervous.

"I...I didn't want to tell you where I was going to go to college because I don't want you to follow me. You have your own _life_ , Juvia. You should pick your own college and your own future, and follow those. I just... I don't deserve to be someone you idolize." Gray ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I know this sounds egoistical, but I know you wanted to go to the same college as me. I didn't want that to happen. I just- god _damn_ it"

Juvia blinked. "Well, of course Juvia want's to go to college with Gray-sama. Juvia wants to be a highschool swim coach like aquarius-sensei, it really doesn't matter what college she goes to. Almost all colleges have a basic swim team and education courses."

Gray stared at her.

Juvia stared back.

"oh."

Juvia's lips twitched up into a smile, as she took in the sheepish expression on his face. "It is okay, Gray-sama. Juvia hasn't told anyone about her future plans yet. But Gray-sama doesn't need to worry about Juvia. Okay, Gray-sama?"

"I feel like an idiot for underestimating you" Gray said dumbly.

Juvia shrugged. "is it okay. Most people think Juvia is an idiot."

"Juvia" Gray said, leaning forward to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry. You're not an idiot. And if anyone ever calls you an idiot, I'll punch them in the face."

Juvia giggled, her eyes sparkling, which made Gray smile in turn.

"now, um" He stood up, scratching the back of his head. "we should get you back to-the girls locker- the locker rooms, cuz-" He gawked at her legs again. "um, clothes-"

Juvia tried to stop her smile, but failed. "okay, Gray-sama"

"why can't you just call me Gray?"

"Okay, Gray-sama"

* * *

HI UM OKAY THIS WAS AWK

sorry it took so long QQ

First ever Gruvia fanfic :O

I had no idea how to end it...

REVIEWS PLEASE ;-;

give me prompts in the reviews ! it doesn't matter how ridiculous they are xD

Accepting prompts for the following pairings:

Jerza

NaLu

GaLe

Gruvia

Miraxus

Loke X Aries

Romeo X Wendy (middle school)

Mavis X Zeref (teachers)

-Dancing Crimson


	3. Jealous- JERZA

**Chapter 2: Jealous (Jerza)**

 **For Anemone102 (Guest)**

* * *

Erza Scarlet, the famous Titania of Fairy Tail High, kendo team captain, student council president, runner up of last year's cake-eating contest, was not _jealous._

How _dare_ someone even _suggest_ the mere idea of Erza Scarlet being jealous!

And of who?

That black haired _wrench._

Erza glared daggers at Ultear Milkovich, who was currently leaning over Jellal Fernandes's desk, her ruby-red lips in a perfectly shaped pout. She batted her eyelashes at Jellal, who rolled his eyes at her.

"Erza" Lucy Heartfilia said nervously. "You're killing the pencil."

"Oh" Erza relaxed her grip instantly, switching her attention from the black haired menace to her blonde friend.

"Why are you so upset?" Lucy's brow furrowed. "You've been especially cranky since Mirajane said-"

"since that spawn of Satan had the audacity to hint that I'm _jealous"_ Erza hissed. And Lucy's expression went from confused to amused.

"Well, you _have_ been glaring at Ultear and Jellal for the past ten minutes..."

"That is because, as the student council president, I want to make sure our students are doing work" Erza replied instantly.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Erza... why are you so upset that Ultear is flirting with Jellal?"

"I am not" Erza said indignantly. "I don't care at all if that no good blue haired _idiot_ gets together with the black haired _bimbo."_

"and why do you always have to call her 'the black haired something'? What's wrong with her black hair?"

"Nothing. It's just that her other features ruin the insult. what else do I say? The weirdly beautiful twat? The extremely curvaceous heathen?"

Lucy looked over at Ultear and hummed thoughtfully. "well, she is pretty. and curvy. No wonder Jellal likes her."

"Jellal _what?"_ Erza all but screeched, and everyone sitting nearby twisted around to stare at her. Erza glared at them, and they hurriedly went back to work.

"I was joking" Lucy snickered. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"I hate you" Erza stated, and looked down at her blank math worksheet.

"Ooooh, Jellal's helping her with a problem, and she's pressing her chest against his arm" Lucy said, seemingly fascinated.

" _what?"_

The majority of the class, Jellal included, looked over at Erza, who blushed furiously and proceeded to stare holes into her worksheet.

Lucy tried and failed to hide her glee. "You are so upset by this."

"I am not" Erza grasped at her remaining dignity, and diligently began doing the first problem.

"The bell's about to ring" Lucy snorted. "Not the best time to start your classwork"

Erza muttered curses under her breath, tossing the worksheet into her notebook and shoving the item into her bag.

"OMIGOD" Lucy squealed. "Ultear kissed Jellal on the cheek!"

" _WHAT?"_

"sshh!" Lucy slapped her hand over Erza's mouth, shooting apologetic glances at the nearby students.

"That bastard" Erza growled, once Lucy retracted her hand.

"You know..." Lucy peered at Erza, attempting to use her stern face (which never worked). "You need to stop being in denial about how much this affects you"

"I don't _care"_ Erza declared. The bell rang, and everyone scrambled to leave the classroom.

"Erza" came a smooth baritone voice from behind her, and she whirled around to see Jellal. He looked down at her, one eyebrow raised. "what's with the look on your face?"

Erza schooled her shocked features. "Nothing. What do you want?"

"so mean, Kaichou" Jellal said, with exaggerated sadness, pulling a giggle from Lucy. "I just wanted to ask you about the report we're doing for History, on Magnolia's special defense unit. When do you want to meet up?"

"Oh, whenever" Erza said flippantly, her voice like ice. "whenever you're done with Ultear, I guess."

Not waiting to see his reaction, she spun around and stalked down the hallway, Lucy struggling to keep up.

"That was harsh, Erza" Lucy sighed. "He's definitely going to track you down and demand an explanation."

Erza didn't reply. Lucy glanced over at her. "Erza? Erza!" The scarlet haired girl's eyes glittered with tears.

Without hesitation, Lucy grabbed Erza's wrist and yanked her into a nearby classroom, which was thankfully empty. "Erza, what's wrong?"

"Lucyyyy" Erza moaned, and threw her arms around her friend. Lucy, being shorter, struggled to return the hug. "I can't believe I said that to him! He'll definitely know I'm upset! And then he'll ask me why, and then what'll I say?"

"Erza?" Lucy was alarmed. "Wait- you're admitting you're upset?"

"Of course I'm upset!" Erza yelled, letting go of Lucy to collapse into a chair and bury her head in her arms. "I _hate_ seeing Ultear put her hands all over him, and look at him like she wants to drag him into the Janitor's closet for a quickie! And I want to _punch_ him when he smiles at her and-"

"Erza?" Lucy interrupted.

"-why is he so nice to her?! He helps her ALL THE TIME in math, and I can't believe I-"

"Erza!" Lucy repeated, sounding alarmed.

"-am sitting her ranting like a petty thirteen year old who doesn't even know what she's talking about, and is interfering with other people's lives, and has a stupid crush on some stupid childhood friend, and-"

"Erza."

Erza froze.

She did _not_ just hear Jellal's voice.

Very slowly, she lifted her head.

Jellal stood at the doorway of the classroom, his face blank, his eyes on her with an intensity that made her shiver.

"um, I... am gonna go" Lucy said nervously, and dashed out.

Erza stood up so fast the chair almost fell over. "Jellal"

Jellal stepped into the classroom, and the door closed with a definitive _click._

"I can't believe you were eavesdropping" Erza gaped, edging away from him.

He didn't say anything, but took another step closer.

"I need to, erm, go" Erza reached for her bag, and decided to make a run for it before she died of mortification.

"Erza" Jellal began conversationally. "Do you know what we call a girl who sees a pretty girl talk to the guy she likes?"

Mute, Erza shook his head.

"the answer would be _jealous."_ He took another step closer. "Do you know what we call that emotion that makes you feel possessive when the guy you like is being touched by another girl?"

Erza shook her head again.

"Again, the answer is _jealous"_ He was standing right in front of her now. "and do you know what we call a certain scarlet haired president who's upset because a certain female is hitting on her chlidhood friend?"

"Jealous?" Erza squeaked.

He tilted his head down, his gold-green eyes burning. "Actually, that would be _mine."_

And then he kissed her, and Erza was horrified to hear herself moan against his lips. If not for his arms wrapped around her waist, she was sure she would have fallen, and that would have been humiliating. He nipped her lower lip and she whimpered, her mouth opening to his. His tongue brushed hers, and he claimed her with a kiss that was so utterly _claiming,_ Erza felt it like a brand, heating her down to her toes.

Jellal cradled her face in his hands, pulling away to rest his forehead against hers. "other acceptable answers are dense, infuriating, blind, and in denial."

Erza gawked at him, panting, her soft brown eyes wide.

"six years" He chided, pausing to brush his lips over hers again. "You've driven me insane for six years. Although I must admit, when I pictured you confessing, I didn't think it would happen in an empty classroom in front of Lucy and in the form of a jealousy-induced rant, without even knowing I was there."

With effort, Erza stepped away from him. "six years?"

Jellal shrugged. "I was going to wait till senior year at most."

Erza blinked. "but... you've been with a lot of girls"

Now Jellal looked sheepish. "It was more to get a reaction out of you than anything. In my defense, they knew the score, and they agreed."

Erza's jaw dropped. "that's an asshole move."

Jellal tilted his head, considering her. "Yeah. It was. Didn't really work, I guess. You didn't seem to care." He looked defeated. "so that backfired."

Erza pondered this. "Hey, Jellal?"

"yeah?"

"What do we call a girl who wanted to punch another girl in the face for making out with her childhood friend?"

Jellal tried to stop his smile, but failed. He pulled her into his arms, and she whispered the answer into his kiss.

" _jealous."_

* * *

not quite sure how that went where it did.

OH WELL I'm kind of satisfied with this? Generally with the whole "mine" alpha male thing, it goes into RATED M territory, but this is supposed to be rated T so I tried .-.

sorry if I failed :D

HOW WAS IT.

I know there are a lot of Erza being jealous of Ultear fanfics out there, so I tried to make this different?

tell me how it was, I'm dying here.

.

lol my endings are so bad I want to cry.

someone teach me how to end things please.

LUKA-NEE SENPAI, TEACH ME PLEASE.

WOLFTEAM000 SENPAI, NOTICE ME.

and a lot more than I won't name. Some fanfiction authors are so amazing I want to die. QQ

.

give me prompts in the reviews ! it doesn't matter how ridiculous they are xD

Accepting prompts for the following pairings:

Jerza

NaLu

GaLe

Gruvia

Miraxus

Loke X Aries

Romeo X Wendy (middle school)

Mavis X Zeref (teachers)

-Dancing Crimson


	4. Homework- NALU

**Chapter 4: Homework (NALU)**

 **For: Lady Anime Cat**

 **promt: Natsu tries to get Lucy to do his homework**

In one of the reviews, someone commented on university vs college. Universities generally have a college section where they accept college students. But they still refer to themselves as a university. Example- Cornell University, New York.

And sorry I published the last chapter as chapter 2 instead of chapter 3! I don't have a beta reader or an editor or anyone who reads my stories before I publish, so I tend to make silly mistakes. :(

but anyway, back to our nalu fluff :3

* * *

"But Luuuuuuuce" Natsu whined. The pinkette was glaring at the english worksheet they'd gotten for homework that day.

"No." Lucy didn't even look up from her book.

They were in the student council room. Not that they were council members; the entire gang used to meet up there afterschool whenever it rained, since no one but Juvia liked walking in the freezing rain; Gray had gone with her today. Stupid adorable couple.

Erza had gone off, growling under her breath, to confront a report about two students in a fistfight near the front of the school. Levy was helping out the librarian, and Gajeel had gone there to 'return a book I forgot to give back last week".

Who did he think he were fooling? Everyone already knew he was going there to glare daggers at the 'nerd kid' who had a crush on Levy.

Laxus had come by and dragged Mirajane off to the band room, where his band was having a practice. They were horrible, but no one wanted to tell them that, for fear of being pummeled.

So it was just Natsu and Lucy, sitting on the sofas.

"Luce, please?" Natsu poked his best friend on the cheek. She looked up, irritably.

"Natsu, it's not even that hard. Didn't you read the book? Speaking of books, let me get back to mine"

"Of course I didn't read the book" Natsu stared at her. "I don't care about Gasty or Gabby or whatever his name is. He's boring."

"Gatsby" Lucy corrected. She sighed. "They're simple questions, Natsu."

"Then why don't you help me out?" Natsu pouted, and Lucy internally melted.

Damn that irresistible pout.

How Natsu had mastered the art of pouting, she'd never know.

"Natsu, you're going to fail English if you don't work on this on your own" She grumbled, but looked over at the worksheet.

"Just one question, Luce?"

Stupid pout. "fine."

Natsu released his signature grin, and Lucy's fake irritation melted away. She pulled his worksheet over, and read "Who is the author of _The Great Gatsby._ Natsu! It says right there on the front of the book!"

"Oh. I didn't even bother reading the question" Natsu scribbled down the answer. Lucy reached for her beloved book.

"What is Gatsby's first name? I don't know. Let's just say it's Bob" Natsu said out loud.

"NO!" Lucy screeched, her inner book-lover coming out. "How on earth do you not know Gatsby's first name? It's Jay! Jay Gatsby!"

"Who is the narrator of the book? Jay Gatsby!"

"NO!" Lucy yelled. "IT'S NICK! NICK CARROWAY! NATSU HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THIS-"

"Who is Gatsby's lifelong love? That weird lady. Rosie."

"NATSU!" Lucy wailed. "THIS PHYSICALLY HURTS ME. IT'S DAISY. HOW HARD IS THAT TO REMEMBER? D-A-I-S-Y!"

Before she knew it, Lucy was sending mental apologies to the author of the beautiful book, groaning at Natsu's idiocy. The idiot tossed the worksheet into his bag. "all done"

Lucy double blinked. "Already?"

"yep" Natsu grinned at Lucy. "Thank's for pretty much doing my homework for me, Luce."

Lucy frowned. Then recognition dawned. "NATSU! YOU PRETENDED NOT TO KNOW ANYTHING SO I'D CORRECT YOU!"

Natsu leaned over and covered Lucy's mouth with his hand, his grin only growing. "Nah, I really didn't know about half of it."

Lucy glared at him, her anger fading away as she got lost in his warm, angled eyes.

His stare was locked on hers.

His hand slipped from her mouth.

His gaze slipped down to her parted lips.

Lucy nervously licked her lips.

Natsu made the oddest growling noise deep in his throat, and-

"STUPID JELLAL" Erza stormed through the doors, not noticing Lucy squeak and shove Natsu off, sending him tumbling to the floor. The fiery redhead swept past the pair, heading for her desk. "getting into a fight with that idiot, Bora or whatever his name is." She finally looked at Lucy and frowned. "Why is your face all red? Where's Natsu?"

"Here" Natsu picked himself up off the floor, rubbing his tousled head.

"what happened here?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"I was helping Natsu with English homework" Lucy sat upright, smoothing down her skirt. "But, um, I promised to meet Levy at the library, so I have to go now, bye"

She grabbed her bag and fled.

"Bye, Luce!" Natsu called after her, then turned to Erza and frowned. "I wonder what she's being all weird about"

A smile touched Erza's lips. "I have a feeling you wouldn't understand, Natsu."

* * *

HI. SORRY IT TOOK LIKE THREE DAYS FOR ME TO UPDATE.

once again, my endings really suck.

*cries*

REVIEWS PLEASE  
MOAR REVIEWS  
MOAR MOAR MOAR

I live on reviews.

How was this first attempt at Nalu :D

I'll get better eventually.

*cries for her fanfiction senpais, who don't know she exists*

also, check out my other Jerza story and little Ultear drabble. :3

.

give me prompts in the reviews ! it doesn't matter how ridiculous they are xD

Accepting prompts for the following pairings:

Jerza

NaLu

GaLe

Gruvia

Miraxus

Loke X Aries

Romeo X Wendy (middle school)

Zervis (Teachers) (Thanks for the ship name, Baby pink 'n Baby blue!)

 **Bacchus X Cana (New!)**

I now also accept **broship pairings!** examples- Jellal X Laxus, Erza X Mirajane :)) these are NOT romantic ships, they're just friendship based drabbles ^.^

-Dancing Crimson


	5. Whipped- mild Jerza, Cobra X Kinana

**Chapter 5: whipped (Jellal X Erik(Cobra) BROFIC)**

 **For: Rifurein**

 **request: Jellal/Erik friendship!**

Aw, Guest Reader Anemone102, don't "apologize for the inconvenience"! I LOVE REVIEWS and I love questions so don't worry about it! It was my pleasure to (kind of) communicate with a reader C:

I'm thinking about starting another fanfic just like high school but not an AU; basically drabbles and oneshots in the actual fairy tail world. I already have some pairings for that (Klr14, your RoWen one ;) ) What do y'all think~?

* * *

"You're so whipped" Erik, street name Cobra, glanced over at Jellal Fernandes in disgust. "One more word about the necklace you're thinking about getting Erza and I swear I will punch you _._ Next you'll be writing shitty poetry"

Jellal snickered and mocked "shall I compare thee to a summer's day; thou art more lovely and more temperate"

"gross" Erik shuddered. The two were lounging around on the school's roof, where they weren't supposed to be, but they didn't care. The building was only three stories tall, the fourth story being the roof; they enjoyed looking down and commenting on all the 'idiots' in the school courtyard below. "You're quoting sonnets now. More proof that you're whipped"

"It's our one month anniversary." Jellal rolled his eyes.

"Gross, you're going to celebrate every month?"

"No" Jellal sighed in exasperation, even as he watched with lazy interest as two male students got into an argument down below. "It's just the first month. It's kind of special. Erza thinks it's important, even though she hasn't said anything. But she'd talked to Mirajane about it, and Mira told Laxus, who told me. I just want to prove to her that I care."

"I'm _pretty_ sure she knows you care" Erik snorted. "You guys are dating."

"I know" Jellal sighed, lazily watching one man throw a punch at the other. "It just feels... surreal. Too perfect."

"Okay, stop right there. No gushy bullshit for me today, thanks" Erik frowned at the fistfight down below. "Ouch, that must have hurt"

Jellal visibly grew attentive as Erza stormed into the courtyard, her famous wood kendo katana at the ready. Within moments she had both students kneeling on the ground in front of her, rubbing their abused heads and glaring at each other.

"She's so... competent" Jellal marveled, and Erik mimed throwing up.

"She's freakishly strong, a tomboy, and beats the shit out of everyone. How do you find that attractive?"

"How can you _say_ that?" Jellal frowned. "She's beautiful, strong, can stand up for herself-"

"your _beauty_ threatened to castrate me if I didn't clean the lunchroom properly at detention last week."

"You were being lazy" Jellal shrugged it off, eyes on Erza as she dragged both boys towards the building by their collars. Just before she entered, she glanced up at the ceiling, frowning when she noticed the two up there. Jellal hid a grin.

"She's going to come up and bust my ass"

"and you're... happy about that? Dude, are you a masochist?" Erik shook his head, sounding creeped out.

"no, you idiot. I just happen to think she's hot as hell when she gets that mad glint in her eye-"

"definitely a masochist."

"You're just upset because my girlfriend is gorgeous" Jellal turned to watch the door, anticipating Erza's arrival.

"No, because I'm not a masochist."

"Call me a masochist one more time and I'll-"

"Jellal!" Erza swept through the doors. "I told you two not to come up here!"

Jellal's eyes sparked, and he gave her his signature crooked smile. "Sorry babe. I forgot"

"forgot, my ass" Erza muttered, though she clearly softened against his smile. That is, until she turned her glare to Erik. " _Erik."_

"He made me" Erik unashamedly tried to push the blame on Jellal. That bastard would get off scott-free anyways.

"Erik!" came a soft, high pitched voice, and the two turned to see Kinana, Erik's childhood friend, hurry in. "Erza told you not to be up here!"

Erik went rigid. He glared daggers at Erza, who gave him an innocent look. "Why'd you drag her up here?"

"Kinana" Erza frowned sadly at the other girl, ignoring Erik. "I really don't want to drag him down to the office for being up here again..."

"He won't do it again" Kinana said, flustered, She grabbed Erik's arm and tugged. "Come on. Let's go." Surprisingly, Erik went along with her with no resistance, although everyone knew Kinana had nowhere near enough strength to haul her chlidhood friend anywhere.

"You realize you're not intimidating, mouse?" Erik snorted.

"Stop calling me that" Kinana chided, pulling him through the doors.

"You're the one who old me I was like a Cobra." Erik retorted, their voices fading as he obligingly followed her down the hallways.

Jellal and Erza glanced at each other and grinned.

"He's so whipped."

* * *

HI MINNA sorry this is short

FUN TO WRITE THOUGH

more prompts guys cmon

and REVIEWS

3

.

give me prompts in the reviews ! it doesn't matter how ridiculous they are xD

Accepting prompts for the following pairings:

Jerza

NaLu

GaLe

Gruvia

Miraxus

Loke X Aries

RoWen (middle school)

Zervis (Teachers) (Thanks for the ship name, Baby pink 'n Baby blue!)

Bacchus X Cana

 **Cobra/Erik X Kinana (NEW!)**

I now also accept **broship pairings!** examples- Jellal X Laxus, Erza X Mirajane :)) these are NOT romantic ships, they're just friendship based drabbles ^.^

-Dancing Crimson


	6. Soccer- NALU

**Chapter 6: Soccer (NALU)**

 **For: esefani36**

 **request: Soccer (Nalu)**

Hi guys! I'm the world's slowest updater I know ^.^

I would like to make a massive apology to PointlessAdventurez, who's request was 'Nalu but with GraLu friendship and/or Gratsu broship'.  
I wrote it and was very proud of myself, but then when I tried to save it it glitched or something and NOTHING SAVED. except the title. which was "The bro code", in case you were wondering.

being the short tempered person I am, I ofc rage quit. :(( I'M SO SORRY I will do your next request. Or I'll finish this one some another time. I just feel so frustrated and don't have the heart to re-write it.

* * *

"GIVE UP, LUCY" Natsu hollered at her from his position at the goalpost, his wide grin evil.

"NEVER" Lucy screamed back, and stuck her tongue out for added affect. She glared at the battered soccer ball in front of her.

"You haven't made ONE goal yet, Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "You only have four more chances!"

"Stupid bet" Lucy muttered under her breath.

Said bet had occurred when Natsu was making fun of her lack of athletic ability, as opposed to his position as striker on the carsity boys soccer team. Lucy had retorted that she could be on a soccer team if she wanted, she'd just never bothered. Natsu replied that she couldn't score even one goal against him as goalie. Lucy had shot back that she could easily do even five. And here they were. She'd had ten chances to score two goals against him. If she could do it, he would have to obey any one command of hers, and if she lost, she'd have to obey any one command of his.

And her pride was on the line, damnit.

"C'mon, Lucy!" Natsu called. "You know you're gonna fail!"

"SHUT UP." She mentally went over her options. Clearly, she'd have to resort to some dirty play. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Natsuuuuu..." She drew out his name, slouching and feigning exhaustion. "I'm tried."

Natsu relaxed, and grinned. "I told ya, Luce, you aren't winning this bet. Wanna give up?"

"No way. Hey, can you toss me your water bottle?" Lucy panted exaggeratedly.

"Sure" Natsu's forehead crinkled in concern. The moment he stepped away from the goal-

 **BAM.**

Lucy kicked the ball with all her might, sending it soaring into the net.

Natsu gaped, mouth open. "Lucy! That's cheating!"

Lucy ignored him in favor of doing a victory pose, jutting her hip out and grinning. "I'M GONNA WIN, NATSU"

Natsu scowled fiercely and took up his position at the goal again. "cheating, Lucy."

"Hey, there weren't any rules" Lucy reminded.

"No rules?! How can there be no RULES"

"There just aren't!"

"Fine!" Natsu sprinted forward, determination etched onto his face.

"Natsu...?" Lucy took a step back, nervous. What was he doing?

Natsu tackled the soccer ball, gripping it tightly before standing up and facing Lucy. "If you don't have the ball, you can't make a goal."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "Natsu! That's cheating!"

"Hey, there weren't any rules" Natsu mocked back at her.

"you..." Lucy grabbed for the ball, and Natsu evaded easily, grinning at her frustrated expression. "NATSU GIVE IT BACK"

"NO WAY" Natsu cackled, and took off running.

"NATSU" Lucy screeched, giving chase. How she became ten times faster when chasing Natsu, no one would ever know.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, LUCY"

"NATSU, LOOK! ERZA IS BEATING UP GRAY!"

"REALLY? WHERE? I WANNA MAKE FUN OF HIM" Natsu stopped, and began scanning the field.

Lucy slammed into him, already yelling her victory, snatching the soccer ball back. But she lost her balance and both of them went tumbling onto the floor.

"ow" Lucy rubbed her head.

"Luce" Natsu grunted, and she peered down at him. She was more or less sitting on top of him, and judging by his pained expression, her knee was digging into his stomach.

"sorry, Natsu" She moved to get up, and then let out a small yelp of pain.

"Luce?" Natsu frowned.

"I... pulled a muscle in my leg" Lucy smiled sheepishly. "I can't move it."

Rather than making fun of her, as Lucy expected, Natsu gently helped her shift off him, then scooped her up into his arms, taking care not to move her leg too much.

"Natsu!" Lucy squealed, her fingers digging into the soccer ball she was still holding for some reason.

"I'll take you to the nurse's office, Luce" Natsu explained. "It's not like you can just sit here till you magically feel better"

"Actually..."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Whenever someone pulls a muscle in practice, Coach sends them to the nurse's office. So we're going."

"Oh" Lucy fell silent, staring intently at the soccer ball and fighting her blush. She could feel Natsu's muscular, corded arms around her, his broad chest, his warmth. She knew her heart was beating like crazy. Natsu seemed pretty unaffected, the idiot. Feeling irritation prickle her nerves, Lucy glanced around for some sort of outlet.

The net.

She looked down at the ball she was holding.

She smiled.

Then she flung as hard as she could, and gleefully watched it roll right into the net.

"YESSS!" She shrieked, and Natsu gave her an incredulous look.

"Lucy! Seriously?!"

"I WON" Lucy replied smugly, and Natsu grumbled something under his breath about her needing to get her priorities straight. But Lucy could see the grin tugging at the edge of his mouth.

"cheating, Luce."

"You were caught off guard, not my fault" Lucy shrugged as best as she could while being carried across the field in Natsu's arms. "Now you have to listen to a command of mine! I command you to do whatever I say for a week."

Natsu snorted. "I pretty much do that anyways" He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"nothing."

* * *

omg people tell me I'm a great writer ;-; *cries* why are y'all so nice to meeee  
I do try to write stuff to please you guys so I am really happy my efforts pay off C: hopefully.

.

give me prompts in the reviews ! it doesn't matter how ridiculous they are xD

Accepting prompts for the following pairings:

Jerza

NaLu

GaLe

Gruvia

Miraxus

Lories

RoWen (middle school)

Zervis (Teachers) (Thanks for the ship name, Baby pink 'n Baby blue!)

Bacchus X Cana

Cobra/Erik X Kinana

I also accept broship pairings! examples- Jellal X Laxus, Erza X Mirajane :)) these are NOT romantic ships, they're just friendship based drabbles ^.^

-Dancing Crimson


	7. Babysitting- ROWEN, ZERVIS, JERZA

**Chapter 6: Babysitting (Zervis, RoWen)**

 **For: Le Potato (and Tsukiko Mizuno)**

 **request: Zeref and Mavis looking after their little Zeira Dragneel while teaching class, Romeo and Wendy taking care of her, Erza being an overprotective sister**

Next chapter is up~~~ Two chapters in two days I am on a ROLL.

worship me.

^.^

* * *

"Class, are you paying attention?" Mavis attempted to frown severely at her seventh grade students.

"yes, sensei" came a collective murmur, but the majority of the class was staring in fascination at Zeira. It was the first time their teacher had brought her daughter to work, after all. The four year old was sitting at Mavis's desk, legs swinging, as she drew on some loose paper.

Mavis sighed loudly at her class, and received a few apologetic grins in response.

"now, for the next step, we multiply 13 and 4. Who can tell me what it equals?"

"Sensei, Zeira-chan put the crayon in her mouth!"

"Zeira!"

"It's color like oranges!" Zeira explained to her mother with a four year old's patience. "So taste like orange too."

"what have I told you about putting orange-colored things in your mouth?" Mavis tugged the orange crayon away from the child.

"forgot!" She beamed at Mavis.

"No putting things in your mouth just because they're orange, Zeira."

Zeira's little mouth turned down and her chin wobbled. "But orange yummy."

"Orange food and orange crayons are different. How about when you go to Daddy's room you ask him to buy some oranges."

"Daddy!"

"Zeira-chan is so cuteeee" Cheria Blendy squealed, hands at her cheeks.

"Right?" her best friend, Wendy Marvell, sighed. "My niece, Asuka-chan, is adorable too!"

"One day, I'll have a baby girl even cuter than Zeira!" Cheria declared.

"Who's gonna be your husband?" Mattan Ginger asked, twisting to face the pair.

"I don't know yet" Cheria frowned. "but he'll be handsome, and tall, and strong, and we'll be in LOVE!"

"Class" Mavis said, exasperated. "Put the marriage conversations on hold for a while, until recess!"

"Recess is in four minutes, Sensei" Beth Vanderwood spoke up.

"Oh, really? Early dismissal, everyone!"

With a whoop, the entire class tore out of the classroom- except Wendy. She hovered behind, uncertainly watching her sensei pack up Zeira's stuff.

"Sensei? Can I help?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh! Wendy! Of course, thank you, that would be a great help. I'll hold Zeira's things and you can make sure she doesn't run off on our way down to Zeref- I mean, Dragneel-Sensei's classroom."

"Okay, Sensei. Hi Zeira-chan!" Wendy bent down to the little girl's level and smiled. Zeira, not being the shy type, beamed back. "I'm Wendy"

"Wendy-Tan!"

"Zeira, you're supposed to call her Onee-Chan"

"It's okay, Sensei" Wendy reassured her, unable to resist smiling at Zeira. "Wendy-Tan is fine. Come on Zeira, we're going to your dad's classroom now."

Zeira stuck her little hand into Wendy's, and cheerfully walked with her out the door.

"Do you know where Zeref's classroom is?"

"Yes, Zeref-Sensei is Romeo-kun's teacher."

"Oh! And how do you know Romeo-san?"

"Romeo-kun's onii-chan, Natsu-san, and my onee-chan, Erza-nee, are very good friends." Wendy explained. "Zeira, this way"

"Daddy, Daddy" Zeira sang. "Daddy tall, Daddy black hair, Daddy hot!"

"h-h-hot?!" Wendy stammered.

"Zeira! Where did you hear that word?" Mavis demanded, eyes wide.

"Last time I in Daddy's class, Onee-chans told me Daddy hot."

Mavis made a strangled noise, and narrowed her eyes in anger. "How dare they teach my sweetheart baby such horrendous things."

"I not baby!" Zeira frowned, puffing her cheeks out to express her irritation.

"Of course not" Wendy reassured. "Oh, here we are" They halted in front of the classroom. A steady stream of students were trickling out, heading towards the playground for recess.

"Wendy?" Romeo broke away from his friend and walked up to her. "What are you doing here? Hi, Mavis-Sensei!"

"Hi, Romeo-san! Mind helping Wendy keep an eye on Zeira for me? You two can take her to the playground. I need to have a _word_ with my husband." Mavis smiled overly sweetly and went inside the classroom.

"Romeo-tan!" Zeira hugged the boy's legs.

"You know her?" Wendy was surprised.

"er, yeah" Romeo ran a hand through his hair, sheepish. "Zeref asks me to help take care of her a lot. C'mon Zeira-chan, let's go to the playground"

"YAAAY" Zeira hurtled down the hallway.

"W-wait!" The middle schoolers raced after her. They finally caught up to the energetic child outside, under the oak tree by the school gates, quite a distance away from the playground.

"Uh, let's go to the playground, Zeira-chan" Wendy offered.

"No! Noisy there. I wanna play here!" Zeira stuck out her lower lip and widened her eyes in the classic, heart wrenching, puppydog face.

"okay, okay" Romeo assured. "What do you want to play?"

"House!" Zeira beamed. "Wendy-tan Mommy, Romeo-tan Daddy. I baby!"

"er..." Wendy and Romeo exchanged glances. Wendy couldn't help but giggle at Romeo's flustered expression.

"Go away" Zeira said impatiently. "Daddy go work, come home late. Mommy make food!"

"Okay, Zeira" Wendy send Romeo an encouraging grin, and took up a cooking position. Romeo backed up, then approached and mimed opening the door.

"uh, I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" Wendy replied cheerfully.

They both paused, uncertain what to do.

"Daddy kiss Mommy after come home" Zeira commanded.

"w-w-KISS?" Romeo yelled. Wendy was speechless.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Zeira wailed, her eyes already welling up with tears.

"okay, okay" Romeo said hastily. He hurried up to Wendy, muttered an apology, and pecked her on the cheek.

Wendy was blushing so hard, she was sure the kids on the playground could see it. Romeo's face was almost as red as her own, but he attempted to save face.

"ROMEO? WENDY?" A new voice yelled, and Wendy almost fell over in shock.

"Onee-chan?!" She looked over to see her older sister, Erza, all but storm in through the gates, lugging her boyfriend, Jellal, behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Skipping class- _oof"_ Jellal doubled over after Erza elbowed him in the gut.

"taking a strategic break from studying. Absolutely not sneaking off to get strawberry cake, no way." Erza replied, rossing her glorious scarlet hair over her shoulder. "the better question is, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Her sentence ended in a yell, and she aimed her accusing gaze at a very nervous Romeo.

"We playing house!" Zeira chirped. "I'm baby, Wendy-tan Mommy, Romeo-tan Daddy!" She stared up at Erza, mesmerized. "onee-chan is pretty..."

"Hey." Jellal moved closer to Erza. "she's mine."

Erza elbowed him in the gut again.

"You guys are too young to even pretend to be married!"

"Relax, Erza" Jellal rolled his eyes at her.

"Wendy lost her cheek virginity!" Erza wailed.

Romeo made a choking sound, and Wendy flushed harder. "Onee-chan!"

"Erza, I don't think cheek virginity is a thing. And if it was, you lost yours in like second grade."

"That was completely your fault, and that's irrelevant!"

"Onee-chan? What that?" Zeira pointed at Erza's neck.

"what's what?" Erza frowned.

"Erza-nee..." Romeo leaned forward and whispered. "You have kiss marks on your neck."

Erza went as red as her hair. "Jellal..."

He gave her a cocky smirk. "Oops?"

"I'LL KILL YOU"

"Romeo, how do even know it's a kiss mark?" Jellal asked the boy, avoiding Erza's punch.

"Natsu-Nii gave Lucy a kiss mark once. She knocked him unconscious."

Erza and Jellal froze, and then began laughing hysterically.

"Typical Natsu!" Erza snickered.

"What a kiss mark?" Zeira asked, and everyone froze.

"Well" Jellal leaned down conspiratorially. "Sometimes, when a guy is with his girlfriend, and gets really into it-"

Erza whacked his head. "shut up, pervert. Zeira-chan, sometimes people kiss a little too hard, and it leaves a mark."

"Oh" Zeira frowned. "Romeo-tan, you have to give Wendy-tan a kiss mark."

"WHAT?" The middle schoolers yelled.

"Because I wanna see!" Zeira complained.

"No" Erza said, in a voice like thunder. Jellal attempted to calm her down.

"He can't give Wendy a kiss mark, Zeira" Jellal explained. "They have to be older, and in a relationship."

"Relship?"

"like dating or married."

"Oh! Then, Romeo-tan and Wendy-tan can go on a date!"

"No." Erza said instantly. "No relative of Natsu's is going on a date with Wendy."

"She's in seventh grade. She can go on a date." Jellal soothed. "And Romeo is a good kid."

"Yes, but he's related to Natsu. SO IF THEY GET MARRIED, NATSU WILL BECOME MY BROTHER IN LAW!"

"A date hardly equals marriage, Erza" Jellal sweat-dropped.

"Erza-Nee! I'm twelve years old! I'm old enough to go on a date!"

"Why do you even want to go on a date?"

"I don't know! Just in case!"

"Why do you even want to go on a date with Romeo?!"

"I'm not talking about Romeo! I'm talking about in general!"

"Wendy..." Romeo's face fell. "You don't want to go on a date with me?"

"What? Well, I do, but..."

"KYA!" Zeira squealed. "Wendy-tan wants to go on date with Romeo-tan!"

"Wendy is going on a date with Romeo?!" The five turned to see Mavis and Zeref standing there. Zeref looked shocked, while Mavis looked gleeful. "Oh, that's fantastic!"

"THEY'RE TWELVE YEARS OLD" Erza yelled.

"you can't restrict Love to an age!" Mavis declared in response.

"What is even happening anymore" Wendy groaned.

"We should just go" Romeo whispered to her. "Do you want to ditch afternoon classes and get ice cream?"

"definitely."

And that's how Wendy Marvell went on her first date.

* * *

I feel so productive B)

this became a little too long oops

.

give me prompts in the reviews ! it doesn't matter how ridiculous they are xD

Accepting prompts for the following pairings:

Jerza

NaLu

GaLe

Gruvia

Miraxus

Lories

RoWen (middle school)

Zervis (Teachers)

Bacchus X Cana

Cobra/Erik X Kinana

I also accept broship pairings! examples- Jellal X Laxus, Erza X Mirajane :)) these are NOT romantic ships, they're just friendship based drabbles ^.^

-Dancing Crimson


	8. Drunk- JERZA, minor BacCana

DRUNK

JerZa, BacCana

For DivaTulips and Firemblem2016

WARNING: mentions of sex (nothing graphic I just guess some people dont want to think about 17 year olds getting down and dirty)

Jellal was at Laxus's place when he got the call. He frowned at the unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Yoooo" Bacchus drawled on the other side. "Where are you?"

"Do you need me or something?"

"Cana is drunk as fuck, and she ordered pizza and forgot her address so she sent it over to my place. I brought it over and your girlfriend's here shitfaced too. There's some bullshit about how she's done with guys and is going to become a lesbian, and Cana volunteered to be her first girlfriend or some crap. I'd rather not have that happen, so get the fuck over here and fix whatever you fucked up, bruh" Bacchus hung up.

Jellal stared at his phone, perplexed. Erza never got drunk. Partially because she was a total lightweight, and partially because she was a goody two shoes and didn't approve of underage drinking.

"Who was that?" Laxus didn't look away from the xbox, where he was rather gruesomely shooting holes in his opponents.

"Bacchus. Erza is drunk and she's mad at me."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "How does he even know that?"

"She's at Cana's place."

"Ah. You going over there?"

"Yep" Jellal got to his feet, trying to think of what he did wrong.

"Your girlfriend is too temperamental." Laxus grinned.

"And Mirajane isn't?"

"Nah, if she was mad at me she'd tell it to my face."

"Yeah, after she bashed it in."

"Hey, your girlfriend is violent too."

"I don't know what I did wrong" Jellal groaned. "Why is she mad at me?"

"Did you cheat on her?"  
"What the fuck, Laxus. No."

"Did you forget an anniversary or a birthday or something?"

"Her birthday isn't for months…" Realization dawned. Today was their six-month anniversary. Ages ago, they'd talked about how it would be a cool milestone and they should celebrate it. Yet he'd forgotten. "Shit."

Laxus laughed as his best friend bolted out the door. "Good luck."

Fifteen minutes later Jellal was knocking at Cana's door with a slice of strawberry cake.

Bacchus opened the door, looking amused, as he always did. "Yo."

"How bad is it?" Jellal came inside.

Bacchus didn't have to answer the question. Two girls came staggering into view, their arms linked, faces flushed, giggling. Also, for some reason, Erza wasn't wearing any pants and Cana wasn't wearing her shirt.

"Erza" Jellal attempted to pacify her immediately. "I brought you strawberry cake."

Her eyes lit up. "Cake!" She turned to Cana. "My ex boyfriend brought _cake_. Beat that!"

"m' fuck buddy brought m' pizzzzzza" Cana retorted. "Least 'm gettin some."

"I didn't voluntarily bring you pizza, you sent it to my door." Bacchus drawled, unperturbed by Cana's blunt words.

"I'm not your _ex,_ Erza" Jellal grumbled, handing the box over to her. She opened it and instantly started eating it with her hand, not bothering to respond to his statement.

"you can be _myyyy_ ex" Cana attempted to wink, but ended up squeezing both eyes shut.

Jellal glanced at Bacchus, but he looked carefree as usual. Bacchus caught his look and grinned. "She's drunk. She's not going to sleep with you."

"I want more cake." Erza announced, licking frosting off her fingers. Jellal and Bacchus both zeroed in on the movement, and Jellal scowled at the other male.

"want more booze" Cana turned to the kitchen.

"Nope" Bacchus moved surprisingly quickly, grabbing her upper arm. "You're too drunk. Haven't you heard of alcohol poisoning?"

"Thaz for peasants who're lightweight" Cana slurred.

"Eat some pizza" Bacchus pointed to the box on the table.

"No" Cana managed to scowl and pout at the same time.

"Resist men!" Erza yelled supportively. "Don' listen to em!"

"Okay, lets go" Jellal wrapped an arm around her waist and steered her towards the door.

"But Cana and I wanna get drunk." She dug her heels in, frowning.

"I'll buy more cake" he coaxed, looking around for her skirt. Like hell he was going to take her anywhere with her flashing the world those deliciously long legs and lacy light blue panties. He already was irritated with Bacchus for having seen it, but he supposed to the score was even considering Cana had just paraded herself in front of him in her bra.

Not that Bacchus and Cana were dating. They were just friends with benefits. But Jellal had seen the way Bacchus watched Cana, with a possessive and admiring glint in his eyes, and his overly friendly treatment of her paired with his roaming hands.

"cake" Erza nodded, slumping against him.

"where's your skirt?"

"dunno"

Jellal gave up and instead peeled off his jacket and helped her put it on, which she did without complaint. It went till the top of her thighs; hardly better, but at least she wasn't flashing the world her underwear anymore.

The sleeves were long; only Erza's fingertips peeked out. She pressed her sleeved hands to her face, inhaling.

"Smells like you." She peered up at him, soft chocolate brown eyes that made his heart squeeze in his chest.

He glanced back at Cana, who was drunkenly yelling at Bacchus about whiskey, and decided not to interrupt. He gently moved Erza out and shut the door behind them.

After the difficult task of getting down the stairs and into his car, he fastened Erza's seatbelt for her and went around to slide into the drivers seat.

"cake" Erza looked at him expectantly.

"You're mad at me." Jellal reminded her, and she frowned. He wanted to talk about it.

"oh yeah. I'm breaking up with you." She declared, abruptly looking irate at him.

"I forgot our six month anniversary. I'm sorry." He said softly, reaching over with one hand to grab hers. Still pouting, she lifted his hand to her face and pressed it against her cheek and lips.

"your hand is cold." She murmured, eyes hooded.

"yep." Jellal fought the urge to pull over and ravish that mouth until the flushed expression on her face was because of him, not alcohol.

There was a comfortable silence until he reached his apartment. He lived alone; unusual for a high school student. Erza blankly stared at him when he opened the door, so he fought a smile and pulled her out into his arms, picking her up bridal style.

He managed to open the door when she wriggled, demanding to be set down.

"your apartment" she hummed, padding inside. He realized he'd forgotten her shoes as well. Smart.

"let's get some food in you." He said, tossing his keys on the side table and heading into the kitchen. Erza followed him like a puppy, sleeved hands at her nose, indulging in his scent.

"Cake?" She leaned against him as he peered inside the fridge.

"bread" he handed her a sweet bun, and she obediently bit into it, getting powdered sugar on her nose.

Amused, he watched her finish it off and handed her a napkin. He brushed the powdered sugar on her nose off, and she wrinkled her nose at him.

"how about you take a nap now." He suggested, sliding an arm around her waist and ushering her into his room.

He loved having her in his room. It made him feel weirdly complete; having his Erza in his space, in his bed, as if it was theirs.

"hmmm" Erza twisted so she was facing him, and wrapped her arms around him, her eyes on his mouth. "kiss me."

He obligingly brushed his lips across hers, but the chaste kiss quickly became much more. He nipped her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. She tasted sweet, like cake and alcohol and sugar mixed together. She pressed herself against him, sliding her hands up and into his hair.

Reluctantly he pulled away, and she stared at him, panting for breath.

"more." Her heated gaze let him know exactly what she meant by more. He groaned and gently moved her away.

"I'm not going to sleep with you when you're drunk, Erza"

She pouted. "why not? We're dating. Cana says drunk sex is good sex."

"Cana also says only sleeping with one person is a waste of talent or something."

"She doesn't think that anymore" Erza yawned, abruptly sleepy. Turning, she climbed into his bed and burrowed under the covers. "She likes Bacchus. She got drunk today because she was upset over how he doesn't seem to like her back."

Erza held out a hand to Jellal. "come sleep with me."

Jellal rolled his eyes but slid in with her. Scooting closer and cuddling into him, her back against his chest, she sighed happily.

"Bacchus definitely likes Cana. Maybe he just doesn't know it yet."

"He should tell her." She murmured.

"hmm" he absently pressed a kiss against her head, the scent of her strawberry shampoo brushing his senses. "Tomorrow lets go somewhere. Late anniversary gift."

"I know you think I'm overreacting" her words were slightly slurred. "But I've never dated anyone for this long before."

"I don't think you're overreacting" he promised, guilty for having forgotten something important to her.

Erza managed to turn around to face him, letting out a soft hum of content, languidly running a hand down Jellal's chest. "I care about you."

He blinked. "I know. I care about you, too."

She was shaking her head before he finished talking, moving herself closer to him, their noses almost touching. "I love you."

Her gaze was anxious, carefully cataloguing every expression on his face; it was considerably less dramatic than she'd anticipated. Surprise flickered across his face, but a second later he said "I know."

"No you don't" She frowned.

"Yes I do" He side of his mouth quirked up in a half smile.

"Only because I just told you." She argued.

He was fully smiling now. "Love is when you'd do anything for someone, when their existence is engraved into your every heartbeat. I'd do anything for you. What we have is definitely love. It's the shit people write poems about, what some people never find in their lifetime."

A tear slid down Erza's cheek.

"wha- Erza?" _Now_ he was shocked.

"I'm happy." She cuddled into him, tucking her head under his chin.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you." He said softly.

She didn't reply; he realized she was asleep.

Minutes later, so was he.

I'M BACK B**CHES  
jks I love you all

This was supposed to be really fluffy and hilarious but it just got sweet and soft. Whoops!

My goal is to make my next chapter funny :3

I'm thinking of doing one of those cliche truth or dare ones!

I'm also thinking about doing this chapter again but Bacchus POV. What do you guys think? Want some spazzy BacCana?  
Give me more prompts in the reviews!  
I think I'll stop putting that massive list at the end of every chapter v.v

Thanks guys 3

p.s. If any of you here are also following Orphans I promise that'll be up soon. Wolf Mine too!

-Dancing Crimson


	9. Guy Talk- multi

GUY TALK

like almost everything. I struggled with including many ships in it.

* * *

Jellal, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Bacchus, Laxus, and Erik were lounging in the grass in the courtyard. Erza had roped the girls into helping her with student council paperwork, and the guys were waiting for them to finish. It was sunny; they were playing poker in one of the many corners of the building, to be in the shade.

Natsu had just lost yet another round and started hurling accusations at Gray, claiming he'd cheated. Gajeel had gotten caught in the middle, Bacchus was egging them on, Erik looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there, and Jellal and Laxus watched with intrest.

"Wait." Erik spoke up suddenly. He said the usual group was too rowdy for him, and usually hung out with his second group of friends or just with Jellal, but Jellal had coaxed him into waiting for Kinana with the rest of them. He'd been quiet so far; the fact that he'd spoken was enough to make the rest of the group fall silent in surprise. "There are some students coming."

"So?" Laxus frowned. The rest mimicked his confusion.

"Just listen." Erik snapped, his not very well known rougeishness coming out. When comfortable, he was growly and quick to anger. He just had more of an "I don't care" attitude most of the time.

"…too loud." One boy was saying.

"Jenny is loud too" Another boy argued.

"But Sherry is, like, softer." There was a pause. "Physically too."

There was a ripple of laughter.

"Okay what other girls are there in our grade?" A third voice.

"How about- guys lets sit here- that transfer student, Juvia?"

There was a pause as the boys seemed to settle into the grass just around the corner from where Natsu and all sat.

"Juvia is like, blank faced all the time. Sure, she's skinny, but there's just no _life_ to her. I don't think she's that hot."

"She has big eyes though."

"Other big things too" Came a snicker. "Which everyone knows because of that swimsuit."

Gray's face was closed off, and he was balling his fists. There was some kind of unspoken agreement between the rest of them to wait and see what other bullshit the boys would sprout.

"How about her friend Lucy? Now _that's_ big."

"I thought Lucy was cute, but she's so _screechy._ She yells all the time and her voice is annoying. If Lucy just stayed quiet, she has a nice bod and a pretty cute face. She does seem too innocent though. I like my girls a little more… smart in certain things. Lucy's a nerd."

Gajeel and Laxus were physically holding Natsu back, who looked like he wanted to throttle them.

"Shut up Bora, you're just salty because she rejected you."

"You know who's a nerd? Levy McGarden. Some people think she's cute. But she's tiny- _everywhere._ "

"Just like you, Max."

"Fuck off. Levy looks like a twelve year old, she'd be cute if you're into lolis."

"Now Cana- she's fun."

A murmur of agreement. "She's always ready to party. She's kind of boring looking, but she drinks and plays around so it makes up for it."

"I wouldn't date her though. She's just not that _serious_ girl. She's the one you hunt down between chicks. I wonder if anyone respects her."

"I don't like her voice either. It's kind of low. Not cute at all."

"Kinana has a nice voice. She seems like the good compliant type. Her, I'd do."

"I don't get why she keeps that short hair. Girls with short hair are such a turn off."

"She'd still be a good girlfriend. Curvy and quiet. She'd just let you do whatever."

"She's a little too curvy. Like, lose a few pounds, would ya?"

More laughter.

"You know who has the perfect curves? Mirajane."

"Yeah she's one of the hottest girls for sure. But there have been rumours about her and Laxus though, _and_ her and Freed. Theyre punk rock, and she's just not. Who does she think she's trying to fool? Classic good girl trying to get in with the bad boys. It's kind of pathetic."

"I'm surprised she's best friends with Erza. Their personalities seem like opposites."

"Fuck the council president. Why's she so uptight?"

"She _is_ sexy though."

"She's too scary to be sexy, bro. She has that demon glare. And she's freakishly strong. Just too intimidating. I pity her future boyfriend- if she ever gets one!"

They hooted their amusement, and one boy tossed out a dirty joke about how she should get disciplined in the bedroom, get off her high horse.

The guys had had enough. They were all on their feet. Jellal's face was deceptively calm. He glanced at his friends, the disgust and anger in their own eyes.

They strolled around the corner, looking down at the four pathetic sophomores who'd suddenly gone pale.

"Hey." Bacchus drawled cheerfully.

"Go ahead and continue your conversation." Gray gestured.

"We'd love to hear this." Jellal stalked forward casually. "Where had you just left off? Discipline in the bedroom?" He crouched down to meet Bora eye to eye. "How about you stop having wet dreams about my girl?"

"I- I- I-'m sorry-" Bora pressed himself back into the wall, positively green in the face.

"Sorry for being a douchebag, or sorry we listened?" Laxus punctuated his last word by slamming his foot into the wall by Max's head.

"Annoying?" Natsu crackled his knuckles. "You don't know shit about Lucy. Don't be bitchy because she's way out of your league."

"Nerdy? You _wish_ you were even half as smart as my girlfriend." Gajeel bared his teeth.

"I can assure you" Bacchus rolled back his shoulders, cracking his neck from side to side. "I respect Cana a fuck of a lot. Don't worry; I'll teach you to do so too."

"I'm actually kind of glad shitheads like you don't see how beautiful Juvia is. Means you'll stay the fuck away from her. But I think you should stop talking about her too… how about that?" Gray's calm words were ruined by the snarl on his face.

"'Pathetic' Mira could kick your ass herself. Who do you think _you're_ trying to fool, pretend you know anything about her?"

"Call Kinana fat again." Erik had a feral look in his eyes. "I fucking dare you."

"Erza _is_ sexy. She's sexy, sweet, beautiful and everything you assholes won't ever get." Jellal drew himself up to his full height. "None of you guys know what respect means. Guess we'll just have to beat it into you."

"Are you kidding me?" Erza stared Jellal, who returned her glare with a faux apologetic expression.

"You beat up a bunch of boys?" Cana laughed. Bacchus gave her a lazy grin.

"Not even a bunch, just four." Mirajane let out a light _tsk._

"I can't believe you did that Natsu! They're all suffering in the Nurse's office now!" Lucy chided.

"Its good Gray-sama is okay." Juvia said solemnly.

Kinana flitted through the door, Levy right behind her. "The nurse said they'll have nasty bruises. She's really mad, Erza."

"She wants you to give all of these guys detention" Levy frowned at Gajeel.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Erza snapped. "Everyone go home. I'll do this paperwork."

The guys all turned to give Jellal pleading faces. He smirked.

"Lets go Natsu" Lucy all but shoved him out the door.

"I like your voice, Luce." He told her.

"huh?"

"Juvia" Gray held out his hand. "I'll walk you home."

Her entire face lit up in a smile, and Gray's heart skipped a beat. How everyone didn't find Juvia the most beautiful girl in the world, he didn't understand.

"Come on." Laxus tossed an arm over Mirajane's shoulders. "Is there something going on between you and Freed?"

She delicately stepped on his foot, and slowly rolled her weight into the heel of that foot until Laxus was wincing in pain. "Care to repeat that question?"

"No" he grunted. "But I would like to know how you keep it a secret that you're an utter demon though."

She gave him an angelic smile as they walked out the door.

"why are you looking at me like that?" Kinana frowned at Erik, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Am I getting pudgy or something?"

" _No"_ he said so vehemently she blinked in surprise. "You're perfect, mouse."

Trying to hide her smile, she tugged on his sleeve, leading him out the room.

"I have to go to the library." Levy said. "You can leave, Gajeel."

"nah." He followed her out. "I like seeing you in your element. You sound all smart and bossy."

"Let's go get drunk" Cana drawled.

"Let's go to a bar instead of staying in." Bacchus ambled by her side as they left.

"out? Why?"

"Just wanna show off my friend."

"you're so full of shit."

Finally it was just Jellal and Erza. He leaned against her desk. She ignored him, filling out the detention forms.

There were several beats of silence.

"Sorry, Erza" He moved to touch her hand.

"You're supposed to be _reformed._ And not beat people up." Her voice was empty.

Jellal, being an ex-gangster, had only avoided expulsion last year as Erza had stood up for him, saying he'd changed and would stay out of trouble.

"They were assholes." He touched her cheek. She leaned into it and sighed.

"I'm just trying to help you."

"You're protecting me, and I love you for it. My grades have been great and Makarov likes me. I'm pretty sure I'm out of trouble, Erza"

She let out a soft hum.

"lets stop for cake on the way home"

"bribing me isn't gonna get you out of detention." She grabbed her bag, making a point to pick up the detention slips.

"oh come on." He took her free hand in his, their fingers interlocking, and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Not getting out of it."

"What kind of cake do you want?" He went back to bribery.

"Is that a real question?"  
"Just wondering if you'll ever deviate from strawberry."

They argued over types of cake, and Jellal didn't miss it when she threw the detention forms in the trash on the way out.

* * *

YO  
I noticed I messed up on the partition between the story and the authors note in my last story sorry guys~

Why do I love Jerza so much rip my soul.  
My next chapter will be up soon, and sneak peek: It's Zervis and NaLu!


End file.
